Family
by Anim3Fr3ak3
Summary: Klaus and Elijah! I know incest, but I honestly don't care. Klaus and Elijah are Marcel's parents everyday life basically. First challenge, Marcel's first love, Thierry! Forgot to mention characters are very OOC. (That means Out Of Character for you newbies out there). T because I felt like it. YAOI! Uhh dun like, dun read.


"Marcel."

"Marcel."

"MARCELLUS!"

"I'm up. I'm up!" A nine year old Marcel scrambled out of bed as he heard his father's booming voice. About fifteen paces down the hall you will find the master bedroom; in it were two young men, well young on the outside but years of wisdom were nestled in their brains.

"You know if you wanted him awake I could have done it." The man with dark brown eyes spoke from his side of the bed. The golden blonde beauty beside him smirked and pulled the older into his arms. "Lijah, you know waking our son up is my job." Slowly planting kisses along the back of said man's neck. "Yes but that's only if you actually go into his room and GENTLY wake him up." Giggles escaped his lips as the kisses placed on his neck were made with more fervor.

"Hey papa ca- AH! Seriously?! Isn't it to early for this?" Surprised by the sudden guest Elijah pushed Klaus off of him and onto the floor.

*cough*

"Ugh, love you too."

"Oh, I'm sorry Klaus." Though there was sincerity in his voice the brunette made no move to help.

"Yes that's fine don't worry about me, I will just lie here."

"Come on dad get up." The small boy clothed in Scooby-Doo pajamas moved towards the body on the floor and pulled him up. "Gosh dad your heavy." A slobbery kiss was placed on his forehead in reply. "Anyways," Elijah turned to Marcel and waved the boy over to stand in front of him, "what did you need?" "Um, I was wondering i-if y-,"

"Marcel you can tell me, just say it." A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"Iwaswonderingifyoucantakemetogetsomethingafterschooltoday." A large gasp of air was all that was heard in the master bedroom.

Chocolate brown eyes were slowly blinked, "Marcel, I did not understand anything you just said. Please slow down and talk." Elijah took the smaller pair of hands in his own a made small circles with his thumbs. Elijah's hands shook from the amount of trembling Marcel's hands did.

"Uh, um. Okay. Well. You see there is someone I like at school and it's their birthday tomorrow and I wanted to go buy a rose for them. And don't worry I can pay for it myself, I have enough saved in piggy bank." A blush grew on the darker skinned boy while his mother all but grinned.

"My, my. Klaus did you hear that? Our son has a crush!" Kisses were scattered over both of Marcel's cheeks. "Papa!" Smooth chuckles could be heard over the squirming boy and strong arms were placed upon his shoulders so a head could rest on the top of his own.

"Marcel I say you are growing up fast. Who is the lucky one that has captured your heart?"

"It's a boy, named Thierry!" He cheerfully exclaimed." "Is he the one that wears that hat all the time?" Marcel rapidly nodded his head.

"Hmm, interesting."

"Whatever you are thinking about. you better not be thinking about it." A stern look from chocolate brown eyes settled on Klaus. "Okay, okay Lijah I won't do anything. I will just heavily interrogate him," Klaus quickly covered Marcel's ears, "unless you want dear Rebecca to know your little secret." Klaus whispered with a wink then released his son. Elijah rolled his eyes and stopped before Marcel could see.

"That settles it then Marcel, after school today you can come with me to buy your rose while I buy things for dinner."

"Okay, thank you papa, dad." A quick kiss was placed on each parents cheek then he dashed out of the room flushing with embarrassment. Knowing smiles were exchanged between the two left in the room, then Klaus grabbed and threw Elijah on the bed. "Oh... Ngh... KLAUS!" Small hands were placed over the little one's ears, "REALLY I JUST LEFT THE ROOM?!"

* * *

*RINGGG*

The brown eyed man in his usual perfectly pressed suit blinked while the school's bell sounded like it rang right in his ears. Irritated by the fact the bell had all ready rung and his son's classroom door had yet to open; a frown was threatening to appear on his face. But he was still able to give the other parents a calm smile when they looked at him with the same exasperation.

*SLAM*

"PAPAAA!" A ball of bright red, tan cargos and. a Pokemon backpack was hurling towards him but with his "abilities" he was able to catch him.

"Hello to you too," Elijah said trying to sound winded as a show for everyone else currently staring at them. "Papa! Can we go now please?!" The warm smile sent to the young boy was interrupted "Yes we-"

"Oh hello Mr. Mikaelson, I hadn't seen you there." Marcel's teacher Celeste Dubois, a woman with long curly black hair, tan skin and hazel eyes was currently fluttering her eyelashes and flipping her hair. She had replaced his old teacher, Sabine Laurent who had suddenly switched schools at the beginning of the second month into the school year. Gritting his teeth Elijah set Marcel down and gave a well practiced smile to her.

"Yes what a pleasure to see you." A high pitched giggle rattled his very sensitive eardrums not a second later. "Monsieur Mikaelson." She practically purred while twirling her already curly hair around her finger; "I was meaning to ask you about volunteering, the school is having a fundraiser and we need some dads to help out." Elijah inwardly cringed then flashed his rows of pearly white teeth. The woman clearly did not know that he does not particularly find her gender appealing. Marcel noticing that he and Elijah did not feel comfortable at all, tugged at his pants.

"Papa, can we go now?" Celeste furrowed her brow and looked at Marcel with disdain. An irritated and unimpressed look made it's way onto Elijah's face, feigning worry Elijah quickly looked at his watch; "I'm terribly sorry but we must be going now. Come along now Marcel." And with that Elijah picked up Marcel and began walking back to his car. "Papa?" Marcel asked while fingering the collar of Elijah's dress shirt while resting his head on his shoulder. "What is it, darling?" Elijah brought his hand up to Marcel's head to rub his head.

"Is it wrong that I like a boy?" Elijah stopped in his tracks and walked over to seat Marcel on the concrete ledge around the edges of the parking lot; "Now why would you ever think that in the entire world?" "The other boys in my class were talking about how they like this girl in my class, Davina, and they said that I'm weird because I don't like her that way."

"Oh Marcel, honey it's alright." Worry was etched into Elijah's eyes. "Do you think I'm strange because I love your father?"

Marcel tilted his head and pursed his lips. "No."

"Then there is nothing wrong with liking Thierry. It doesn't matter what other people think as long as your happy." A bright smile replaced the sad frown. "Thanks papa." For the second time that day Elijah found himself with an armful of Marcel.

"Now, let's go get you that rose." After a quick drive to the store they found themselves supply of steak, broccoli, carrots, peas, an army's supply of potatoes and a single red rose. Elijah was in the middle of mashing potatoes when an excited voice screamed, "DADDY!" Elijah let out a light laugh, "I guess Klaus is home." Not a second later lean but defined arms were wrapped around his stomach. "It's nice to see you too, and out of your suit no less."

On a rare occasion you could see Elijah without his suit and in normal clothes; well not as rare anymore, Klaus had made it a point that he liked Elijah with nothing at all and with that in mind Elijah started to wear jeans and a t-shirt around the house like was now. "How was your day love?" Smiling at the endearment Elijah replied, "It was my day off today so I just cleaned and picked up Marcel from school. His teacher asked me to volunteer while blatantly flirting with me. How was your day?"

"Yes don't talk about the vile woman and just change the subject," Klaus grumbled while nestling his head into Elijah's neck. "It was fine, I got two offers for a painting now their in a bidding war, and get this they're filing for divorce. And what was this about Marcel's teacher?"

"Klaus you find the most odd things interesting." Elijah replied blatantly avoiding the subject. "Yes but that's why you love me." Elijah was a about to retort when Marcel walked in. "Mom. I'm soo hungry, I might collapse from the starvation. Is dinner done yet?" Marcel barely finished talking before Klaus scooped him up and smothered his face with kisses, "Yes, now you and your father go set the table." The brunette let out a happy sigh when he heard,

"Nooo dad, your not doing it right, if you do it wrong you'll get in trouble. And if you get in trouble papa won't let you have dessert!"


End file.
